In Another Life
by AshleyLyndsie
Summary: In this AU universe there are no zombies, apocalypse or fighting everyday to survive. Just drama and plenty to go around. Follow the lives of your favorite and least favorite characters of the Walking Dead as they struggle with there everyday normal lives and the appearance of three new characters. Because nothing bad happens when you have normal life right? ShaneXOC/DarylXOCXRick
1. For Your Information

**Before you read:**

This is a story but is not in story format and is broken into four different points of view. My friend Lyndsie and I have been roleplay partners for some time now. We figured since we love our roleplay so much that we wanted to share it with you, the internet world. If you are not a fan of roleplay I suggest you turn around and do not bother reading. For those of you who have open minds or roleplay yourself, I hope you take the time to read what we work on in our spare time. Please keep any rude comments directed towards plot, OC hate, characterization and grammar to yourself. Remember, this is a roleplay and is not meant to be as revised as well as a story. Otherwise, please enjoy reading. If you have any comments, questions, suggestions or reviews, we will happily take them into consideration.

**Extras and need to know's:**

Ellie (My OC), Ariel (My OC's sister), Rick and Daryl will be written by me. Dasha (Lyndsie's OC) and Shane will be written by Lyndsie.


	2. Part 1

**Ellie's POV**

It had been twenty years since Ellie and Ariel Lavelle lost both of their parents to the devastating house fire back in '94. It had been six years to date that the two sisters had been on the run from the law. In reality though it felt like they had been running for a lot longer then that. No matter where they went they were outcasts. No matter where they traveled they were over looked.

"Where are we going?"

The younger of the two asked as she turned to look at her older sister, brushing back her recently dyed hair which was now black with bleach blonde underneath.

"I don't know."

Ellie kept driving, her bright crimson red hair that she had also just dyed flying all around as she sped up and put her turn signal on and passed the dark blue car to the right of them, cutting in front of it in no time.

"Can I pick then?"

The older of the two sighed and looked over at Ariel who had a hopeful smile on get face. Upon seeing her sister smiling like that she also smiled and gave her a nod.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ariel let out a small squeal of excitement and began looking around for the signs on the highway that told her what towns and cities were coming up. After what seemed like hours she let a grin spread over her face and she turned to Ellie who was bored and trying to stay awake at the wheel.

"I want to go to Fulton."

"Isn't that right next to Atlanta? You really think that's wise? Ain't there suppose to be more cops there then usual cause it's so close to the capital? We shouldn't risk it."

"But I thought you said you enjoyed a challenge?"

"I do Ariel but..."

"But nothing! You said you'd let me choose!"

"Fine. But if we get caught I swear to God I'll kill you before they even get the chance to cuff your ass."

"Fair enough."

Ellie sped up a bit more, turning on her turn signal once again as she took the next exit that headed right into Fulton county. It seemed like ages since the two girls had gotten any sort of break. They had been on the road for almost three weeks now laying low. After their latest heist of a small bank on the border between North Carolina and Georgia, they knew they had to quit for awhile. Their mugshots were plastered all over the news hence why they were ahead and decided to remake themselves, steal a car, change it's plates over and hope for the best. As it was now though, they only had about four hundred or so dollars to their name and knew sooner or later they'd have to strike again. Little did they know their next heist would be their last.

**Shane's POV**

Shane sighed as he leaned back in his patrol car, dark brown eyes scanning the little speed trap that had been set up so long it wasn't even funny. He had just been promoted and for that he was glad, it meant that he got a better pay check every month which was nice, and it meant that he got more respect and he was thankful about that too. He liked being a cop, but getting the promotion also meant that he had some more drama on his hands to deal with as well. He had just ended a bad relationship with his crazy girlfriend Andrea. The two had been going together for about six months but she was fucking nutty! he swore he didn't know how she managed to go about her day to day business without someone asking if she was in a home or not. Now in his defense when he first started dating Andrea, she was 'normal' at least she seemed normal besides having a bad temper and a slightly possessive side, but he didn't think that it was that bad until thing's got worse and when she couldn't stand for him to leave her sight for more than ten minutes, he realized she was crazy and he just wasn't going to deal with it, so he kicked her out, took away her key and told her to pack up and leave.

But that was only one issue on Shane's so 'comforting' life. Then there was Rick, his best friend for years, hell since school, Lori was a problem, she believed that Rick was having an affair, and she was coming on so strong to Shane that the man didn't even like going around now because, admittedly when Rick and Lori got together, there had been a few isolated incident's where there was a one night stand between them, but that was years ago and before anything with her and Rick became serious. Still though on a lonely night Shane would admit his mind would wander back to the rush of having an affair. Of the adrenaline rushing through your veins making everything so much more clear so you didn't get caught. But he didn't want to risk that, it was fun but he honestly thought he was getting a little old for that rush...maybe.

So lost in thought that Shane damn near missed the car that went speeding by him. He was just wide eyed for a few seconds, much like the deer in the head lights look before turning on the siren and taking off down the street to get the drier of the car ahead of him to stop. He wasn't sure who it was or why they were drying like a bat out of hell but they were going to stop or Shane was going to be pissed, period.

When the car did finally stop Shane stopped as well and sighed taking a minute to get himself back into cop mode and not 'seriously you stop at the fucking siren' irritation out of him before he walked to the car and watched s the window rolled down while he adjusted his sunglasses and the broad rimmed hat that the sheriff's wore, looking down at the brightest fire red hair he had ever seen. Ignoring how his dick twitched lightly at his love for redheads.

"Ya know the speed limit is 45 right? You were doin' 65."

He said with a pointed tone, the reflection in his sunglasses showing the woman he was looking at.

"License and registration."

Shane said with a look as he looked at the woman ignoring the way he wanted to smirk at her way to attempt to get out of the ticket. And when she handed the papers over he raised a brow eyeing the papers and the woman, for some reason he could almost swear that he had seen the woman's picture before, but he couldn't put place where, so he shrugged it off and instead went back to scribbling on his ticket pad. Maybe today wasn't turning out so bad after all.

**Rick's POV**

"Oh Dasha!"

Rick Grimes let out a deep groan from inside his patrol car that was parked behind an abandoned building that use to be a factory of some sort. He was gripping the dark hair of his Russian partner, Dasha Horvitz. Her mouth was on him, hot and wet and sucking him hard and fast while he was out through the zipper in his khaki pants. He could feel his climax coming fast, faster then he could ever imagine. The heat in his sac kept coiling and building as the woman sucked and licked him in ways his wife Lori never had.

The affair between him and Dasha had been going on for a little over a month now. Rick knew he shouldn't have been doing what he was doing but for Christs sake! The man had needs and Lori just wasn't fulfilling them anymore. It seemed ever since they had Carl, his wife didn't want anything to do with him other then pay the bills and occasionally take Carl to soccer practice. It was as if he was almost a stranger in his own home! Hence why things between him and Dasha had escalated so quickly.

From day one since the Russian woman joined the force, Rick was hooked on her. She was intelligent and beautiful. So when Rick's best friend and prior partner Shane became appointed as a second sheriff, Rick was glad to hear Dasha would be his new partner. From there it didn't take long before the two were cuffing criminals and having quickies his his cruiser. Needless to say no one knew about there little 'alone time' other then them.

Before long, Rick was biting his bottom lip, stifling a deep groan of pleasure as he released in the woman's mouth, his seed coming out in slow thick bursts. He felt her swallow around him and after licking him and giving him one last suck, she was sitting up, smirking at him with that sexy smirk of hers.

"Damn..."

Rick panted, smiling a bit at her question of how good it was.

"It just gets better."

The sheriff continued to pant while he went ahead and put his limp manhood back in his pants, carefully zipping his zipper back up.

"I promise to make it up to you when we get more down time. For now we should head back to the station and report back that this 'patrol' went really well."

Rick started the car, fixing his rear view mirror before backing up and turning, driving around the old building and taking off. He knew if this kind of thing continued he'd more then likely get caught but for now, things were great. Or so he thought.

**Dasha's POV**

Dasha hummed lowly in the back of her throat when she heard Rick moaning her name. Icy bluish grey eyes raised to look at the face of Rick and she smirked focusing more on bringing him off quickly but still making sure to make it pleasurable. Dasha Horvitz, she was twenty three and one of the youngest cops, and was currently letting her partner make her throat the home of his cock. When she had become a cop, it was on a whim, as bad as it sounded. She had been on a road trip, trying to figure herself out and ended up in Georgia and decided she liked it, she went to renting her own house, and decided to become a cop. She was one of the youngest and one of the only women which was fine. She also met Rick that way, a man in sever need to get laid, he was so wound up it was crazy. She though had never mentioned it, she did her job, and had thought that she didn't draw attention, though when Shane had been promoted, she was moved to Rick's partner, and well...soon enough they were cuffing criminals and having sex in his cruiser, not that Dasha minded, Rick was amazing in the cruiser and she always did love a man in uniform.

When she felt Rick cumming she smirked and swallowed easily, before licking around him, giving a final suck to make sure that he was indeed done before she sat up again, taking a napkin and whipped her mouth before turning to look at Rick with a smirk.

"So how was I?"

She asked before laughing when he said that it just got better. She meanwhile went to button her shirt again so that the black lace bra she wore was covered before raising a brow when he promised to make it up to her when they had more down time and she nodded.

"Hm I hold you to promise."

She said rolling down the window to get rid of the smell of musk and sex before re braiding her hair since Rick had pulled it from the braid, and they were taking off again. She knew that this couldn't last, but right now things were good and she wasn't going to rock the boat, not when she got the benifit of sex but not the emotional need of a relationship that she didn't have the people skills for.

When the station came into view, Dasha pulled the visor down and checked her face again. At Rick's look she rolled her eyes heavenward.

"No mark, no questions."

She said before snapping it up and stepped out, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her ass as she walked in and waved at the few cops who were mulling around and doing a whole lot of nothing.

"Hey Horvitz. Guess what?"

Tyreese, also known as Big Black said, and like his nickname, he was just that, a large black guy who believed he was God's gift to women. Dasha found him amusing but that was about it.

"Dah?"

"You're on call tonight and running the front desk."

Dark braid whipped around so fast you could practically hear the braid snap against her skin.

"Why?"

The Russian woman seethed, she hated working nights at the office! It kept her out of the action. Tyresse shrugged.

"Just what the boss said."

Dasha sighed but nodded and went to file the paper work from the 'patrol' and try to figure out how she was going to spend the rest of her night at the station.


	3. Part 2

**Ellie's POV**

It didn't take long before Ellie and Ariel were flying through the town, looking around for a motel to crash at. The houses and apartments had that homey feel to them. It was obvious to them that this community was very closely knit or so it appeared. Just when they saw a sign ahead that said 'Fulton Oaks inn and bar', that's when the sirens went off behind them and a police cruiser pulled up behind them. Ellie shared a look with her sister that held fear and worry.

"Should we pull over?"

Ariel asked, her hands clinging to her pants to keep from shaking.

"As much as I'd like to floor it and give this asshole a run for his money, I think it'd be best to pull over."

"So we're giving up? Just like that?"

"Hell no. Just stay quiet and follow my lead. Who knows, he probably ain't pulling us over for what we think."

With that Ellie finally pulled over, parking on the side of the road as she looked out her side view mirror, checking out the cop who got out of the cruiser. She could tell by his badge and hat he worked for the state and was a sheriff. Just their luck. Despite how fast her heart was beating she stayed calm and collected, rolling down her window when the man approached her. Giving him a sexy smile, she turned on the charm just in case things went south.

"Afternoon officer. Is there a problem?"

The redhead ran a hand through her long red locks and continued to smile. When he told her she had been going twenty over the speed limit she felt relief. Speeding? That's why he had pulled her over? Oh please. She had this.

"Oh I am so sorry. I had no idea. Can't you just give me a warning this time? My sister and I were just so into the radio I didn't even realize I was speeding. I mean it's not like I hurt anybody..."

Ellie gave the man a small smile, sexy as ever. She even stuck her chest out a bit, giving him a good view of her busty chest through her low cut short sleeved green shirt. It didn't effect him though. He still asked for her license and registration. Inwardly she sighed and got her forged paperwork and fake license out. To any normal sheriff or cop it would look legit though. She didn't pay over a grand in cash to have the fake ids and fake papers look like they were indeed fake.

After handing him what he asked for she watched him look everything over. According to her 'license', Ellie Lavelle was actually Jaqueline Rhodes, 24 from Kentucky and a natural redhead. Or so the information stated. It was obvious to anyone she died her hair brighter red though. Once everything appeared to be in order he handed her back her license and the paperwork. He then proceeded to give her a three hundred dollar ticket.

"Oh my gosh! I can't pay this!"

Ellie pouted, looking right at the cop as he pulled down his shades revealing deep brown eyes. She was surprised at how attractive he was but didn't mention it. His response though made her cross her arms and show off more of her cleavage.

"Well that's real nice. You can't even be a gentleman and give a girl like me a break. And here I thought this road trip my sister and I were taking was actually going to be fun. There goes our motel and souvenir money. Guess we'll have to live out of our car Tammy."

Ariel glanced up at her sister at her using her fake name and frowned, hoping she was putting on a convincing show. Ellie could tell by the way the cop shifted that her charms were working on him. He put the clipboard he held over the front of his pants when the redhead let her shirt slip down a little and she continued to smile as if she hadn't a clue what she was doing. When he told her to go ahead and rip up the ticket she let out a squeal of happiness and glanced at her sister. Ellie then looked back at the cop and read his last name which was right above his badge, smirking a bit before her green eyes met his.

"Thank you so much officer Walsh. You have no idea how grateful I am."

She continued to smile, watching as he shifted again and handed her his card which had a number to reach him at and the days he worked and what station he worked at. He told her the usual cop talk and gave her a dazzling smile of his own. If it wasn't for the fact he was a cop, Ellie just may have jumped in bed with him. She had no idea she'd be seeing him again though.

**Shane's POV**

Shane looked over the license letting his eyes roam over the woman with a raised brow before looking over the license again before nodding and handing it back to her since it did look like everything was in order even if he couldn't place where he had seen the woman from before. Damn it that was going to drive him up the walls but he shrugged it off before taking the ticket book out and proceeded o write out a three hundred dollar ticket for breaking the law and handed it over before sliding his pen back into his pocket before eyeing the woman who said that she couldn't pay the ticket. The urge to say 'there are other ways to make that ticket disappear' was so strong Shane had to remind himself that he was on duty and he couldn't do this out in the open since it would be his ass on Blake's desk.

So instead he lowered his glasses down his nose and eyed he female, admittedly letting his eyes roam to her cleavage and he inwardly groaned moving his clipboard to cover his manhood since damn it was a fucking dry spell since he had gotten laid! but he couldn't do that. So instead he smirked at her ignoring the way his cock jumped at the sight of the admittedly amazing cleavage and how Shane would of loved to lick it up and taste her and wreck her in the best ways possible. But he couldn't, so instead he just sighed, it was Friday and he didn't want to get stuck doing more work than necessary.

"You know what, it's Friday, rip the ticket."

He said since honestly who wanted extra work on Friday? he sure as hell didn't, but he also did kind of revel the woman squealing for him. He wanted to say that he could make her make more sounds or see what other sounds he could pull from her mouth though he didn't and instead he focused on her when she said that she was grateful and called him 'officer' dear lord it made his cock twitch.

"Here's my card darlin'. I work the day shift at the station in town."

He said lowly as he looked at her.

"My numbers are on there. Now I don't want to have to catch you speeding again or you will be put in my cuffs."

He said with a nod standing up straight and giving the woman smile before he turned and walked back to his own cruiser before heading back to the the town to do his usual rounds.

By the time Shane was off shift, it was five thirty, he filed his paper work before he was free. Six o'clock was an amazing time of day. He walked back to his cruiser and headed into town he was going to the little mom and pop diner that the town loved and Shane liked since Hershel's whole family ran the place and were damn good cooks and had the best service around.

"Hey sugar."

Shane smirked at the eldest daughter and gave a tip of his hat before taking a seat in one of the booths thanking Maggie for his usual cup of tea as Shane began reading the paper and once again trying to figure out where he had seen that girls face before. Though he supposed that he would figure it out later, besides right now he was off duty and unless a fucking emergency came over his radio he was going to enjoy his chicken fried steak.

**Rick's POV**

Rick and Dasha got back to the station about fifteen minutes later. Before the sheriff got out though he sprayed himself with Cologne that he kept in his glove box. He smiled a bit at Dasha and got out, locking up his cruiser after his partner got out as well. He went inside the station, eyeing the woman's pert ass a bit before looking up, being greeted by Co workers and staff. After greeting his friends he headed to his office where he had paperwork to fill out.

So far during the course of the past week Rick and Dasha had made three arrests, handed out six speeding tickets, had one drug bust and handled two cases of domestic abuse. Who ever said Fulton, Georgia was a quiet town had been lying. The place was in fact lively. You just had to know where to look for the fun. It took Rick over four hours to finish up filing his work and by then it was already five in the afternoon. Once he put his paperwork in a manila folder and set it in the box to be sent out, he put his brown jacket on and headed out of his office.

He waved to Dasha going by, giving her a small wink. Rick knew she'd be there all night since their commanding officer, Philip Blake assigned her to it. Hopefully if Lori was in a good mood he'd be able to sneak back to the station after dinner and maybe even bring Dasha some. As far as he knew only she'd be working the late shift tonight which meant he'd be able to repay her for what she did for him in the car. After leaving the station, Rick got in his cruiser and headed home, hoping dinner was already made and Lori was already putting Carl down for bed.

It took him a good ten minutes to get home to his big white house and fenced in lawn. On the outside it appeared he lived a picture perfect life but those who were very close to Rick Grimes knew otherwise. After he locked up his car, the sheriff headed inside the house, only to be greeted by the chocolate brown Labrador named Coco. The dog wagged it's tail back and forth, panting and whining when Rick entered the house, closing the door behind him. He pet her and smiled, hanging up his hat and coat right by the door.

"Hey there girl. You sure look happy to see me."

"You're late."

Rick glanced up, ceasing petting the dog only to see Lori sitting in the kitchen in a white nightgown with only the light over the sink on. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. His wife leaned her head on her left hand, her wedding ring giving off a dull shine from the light to the left of her.

"I'm sorry. I had a lot of paperwork to fill out."

"Dinner was an hour ago. It's six o'clock."

"Lori, I know. I'm sorry."

He raised his hands carefully, approaching her in a slow manner. She shook her head and frowned when he tried to touch her, instantly getting up and turning her back to him.

"Dinner is in the fridge. I didn't feel like cooking so after I picked Carl up from school we went out and got Chinese."

"Lori, can't we talk?"

"Why bother. You're just going to lie to me."

"I am not cheatin' on you!"

"Then how come you always come home late?! Last week you forgot Carl had a soccer game and the week before that you didn't make it home until nine at night for his birthday!"

"Lori, I can't always be on time. It's my job. I have things to do. I told you things might be different once Philip took over. He's got me doing twice the amount of work Dale had me doing with the same amount of pay. You want to discuss family matters take it up with him, not me! You think I wanted to miss Carl's soccer game or his birthday? You know I love him just as much as you if not more!"

"Then prove it."

"Lori-"

"No. I'm done arguing with you Rick. It's the same thing everyday. You better start looking for a new job because I can't deal with telling Carl every night that you aren't home because your new boss is running you ragged."

Lori quickly left, tears in her eyes. She didn't know if the new chief of police was to blame or not. All she knew was that something had changed in Rick and she didn't like it. Rick frowned, watching his wife go upstairs to their bedroom. It seemed everyday they were having the same fight about the same thing. The truth was though that his new boss was to blame on some level but on another level it was only a half truth. Dasha was the other truth but he knew he couldn't tell that to Lori. So with that Rick opened the fridge and grabbed the containers of leftover Chinese and put them in a bag. He couldn't stay in the house tonight. Not with Lori being over emotional about things. In a few minutes Rick was back in his car with his jacket and hat on, heading back to the station. At least Dasha would be happy to see him.

**Dasha's POV**

Dasha sighed as she finished signing the papers that needed her signature. The past week had been interesting, three arrests, six speeding tickets, a drug bust and domestic violence. It was interesting since in reality she had thought when she moved here it would be a quite little town, that wasn't true, it was as exciting as Egypt on a bad day. Then again though she supposed that she didn't mind, she liked the job and liked the rush of the job, so when she was finally done, it was six o'clock and the other officers were leaving for the night. There would be a few other officers on call and on patrol but running the office was left to Dasha on her own, bloody hell.

So leaving the little cubical that was her 'office' she walked back to the front desk and sat down in one of the chairs before pulling out a magazine on guns and hand cuffs and other 'police things' that was laying around before making herself comfortable. Soon she head the chorus of goodbye's and what not and she just absently waved a hand, only giving half an eye to most before she saw Rick leaving and she smirked waving two fingers in a almost salute manner before she was left alone. 'Tch another long night.' She mentally hissed inwardly swearing that Phillip hated her and this was a cruel punishment for her to be here at night. Well nothing to be done either, so she settled in turned on the scanner and radio and decided to will the clock to go faster.

"I am in coma."

Yes Dasha was talking to herself but for the love of god! of all gods! she was dying of boredom! she had walked around the station three times, raided the fridge and only came up with a overly ripe banana that she threw in the trash, and was now debating about calling out for delivery when she heard the bell ring above the door making her eyes snap up only to blink seeing Rick once again.

"I thought you went home?"

Not that she was complaining about him coming back to the station, but she was surprised. She had learned fairly early that in this affair, asking about Lori was something Rick didn't like to talk about, he would bring it up if he was bothered, but didn't like being 'asked' so she never did. Instead she grinned when he held up a bag that she was assuming was dinner.

"Ah, man after my heart, you bring me dinner."

She said with a grin as she moved for him to sit down as she took the containers to the microwave, grinning when he let her have the chicken. "It been quite tonight." She said with a sigh as she twirled the noodles on her fork, nodding when he answered. She finished her food soon enough and threw the containers out before going after mouth wash, as much as she liked Chinese the smell it left on her breath was something she could live without. So after rinsing her mouth thoroughly she walked back to the front desk and smirked.

"So you miss me? Or you come to keep promise?"

She asked with a smirk as she took her seat again, and took her McDonald's cup and began to sip out of the straw in a 'innocent' matter waiting to hear the reason for Rick returning to her at work.


	4. Part 3

**Ellie's POV**

Ellie and Ariel both looked at each other once officer Walsh took off, leaving them to do the same. This time though the redhead was careful to do a little under the speed limit. Both of them say in silence for a little while as the eldest headed to the motel up ahead. It didn't take her long to get there. When she did finally get there she parked close to the clean and very rural looking building.

"That was a close one Ellie."

"You're telling me."

"At least he was nice about things."

"Not to mention cute."

"Don't you mean sexy?"

"Yeah, that too."

Ellie laughed a bit. The twenty four year old wouldn't outright admit it but damn did that sheriff have it going on! She had always had a thing for men in uniform despite the fact she was on the run. She swore if she saw that one again though she'd have to make an exception. She was sure she'd be able to convince him to take a nice roll in the hay with her. When he pulled her over it had been obvious he had been using restraint because really? Who would just tell someone to rip up a three hundred dollar ticket? That sure could have been a nice chunk of change in the mans pocket. Not that Ellie would have paid the fine anyways but that was besides the point.

"So we're staying here for the night?"

"Yeah 'Tammy', we are. Maybe a couple of nights actually."

"Why couldn't I of had a prettier fake name like yours? Jacqueline is at least a pretty name."

"Blame that T-dog guy. He's the one who picked our names for us. If you had wanted something special you should have asked."

"Well it's too late for that."

After Ariel sighed and pouted a bit, the two girls got out of their 2013 silver Nissan Altima and got their luggage bags out of the back. They headed inside the Fulton Oaks motel which was right across the street from a diner called Greene's Diner and Bar. Inside there was a small lounge area with a fireplace and cushioned chairs along with a few magazines on a small coffee table. At the service desk was an older woman with short silver hair and a little girl with dirty blonde hair at her side, holding onto a rag doll. Ellie approached the desk with a smile, reading the woman's name tag that said Carol while the little girls said Sofia.

"I'd like to get a room for my sister and I please."

"Of course. It's twenty five a night. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Just a couple of days."

Ellie paid the woman a fifty dollar bill and watched as she motioned for the girl to get a key off the key rack behind them.

"I've never seen you two before. You new to town?"

"Yeah, we're on a road trip."

"Oh. That must be nice. You heading anywhere special?"

"Not really. We're just traveling from place to place taking it all in."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay. You'll be room number 7. It's down the hall and should be on your left."

Carol handed over the key to Ellie and smiled.

"Thank you. We will."

The older of the two sisters smiled back, holding onto the key in her left hand while she rolled her luggage along behind her with her right. Her sister followed close behind, watching when they approached their room as Ellie unlocked the door. Upon opening it, the two were greeted by the clean smell of fresh linen. The sisters walked into the room one after the other, looking around at the quaint little set up. It was a two bedroom room with two twin sized beds with a nightstand and lamp in between them. The beds appeared to be freshly made and had two fluffed pillows and each had a royal blue comforter on them.

"Well it's not the worst set up in the world."

Ellie said, still looking around as she placed her luggage bag on one of the beds.

"At least it's clean."

Ariel commented, also looking around as she put her luggage on the other bed. Ellie nodded, looking out the double paned windows at the view of the diner across the street. She then turned to the door across from the beds and went and opened it, revealing a small but also clean bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

"Well at least we can shower now."

"Thank God for that. I feel disgusting."

"You and me both. How 'bout you go first?"

"No, you can Ellie. I want to go through my stuff first and get settled."

"Well alright. I guess I'll shower first then."

Ellie went ahead and opened her luggage, picking out a cute little red and white sundress, a matching bra and thong and one of the only pairs of flats she had brought along. She headed to the bathroom and after taking a much needed shower, drying off and getting dressed, she came back out to find Ariel sleeping like a baby. The eldest couldn't help but smile. Even though her sister was only two years younger then her, Ellie still saw her as a baby. Ariel was curled up next to her luggage, completely passed out. Before brushing her hair, the redhead took her sisters luggage off of the bed and pulled the comforter over her sister.

After brushing her hair, Ellie looked back out the window, watching the diner across the street. Glancing back at her sister, she smiled, deciding it would be best to let her sleep and go get some food for them. Ellie left the room after locking the door behind her and leaving her sister a note on the nightstand in case she woke up while she was gone. It didn't take her long to cut across the street before she found herself in the little country diner. Upon entering she was immersed in the smell of good old fashioned southern cooking which made her smile.

Ellie had always loved southern food. She approached the counter where a woman with short auburn hair was talking to what looked like an Asian guy who appeared to be one of the cooks. After standing there for about two minutes or so, the girl finally noticed her and promptly apologized.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't just come off as rude. What can I do for you today?"

"Do you do take out?"

"Yes we do."

"Great. May I have a menu to look at?"

"Sure thing. Here you go."

The woman with a name tag that read Maggie handed Ellie a menu. The waitress then smiled.

"Take your time. I'll be right back."

Maggie left with a plate of chicken fried steak and glazed onions to go serve to someone. Ellie went ahead and started looking over the menu, smiling as she did so. Most of the food was standard southern comfort food but there were normal things like grinders and salads. One thing did catch her eye though, making her practically giddy. Fried chicken and waffles. It was her and Ariel's favorite southern dish. It had been a long time since either of them had it so the green eyed beauty knew it would be a good meal and a good surprise for her sister. When Maggie came back she smiled, holding up a pad and pen.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah. I'll have two orders of fried chicken and waffles along with two bottles of sweet tea."

"That's a town favorite here. You must be a real southerner."

"You could say that."

"That'll be eighteen sixty five and should be ready in about twenty minutes."

Ellie handed Maggie a twenty and after receiving her change, smiled as she watched the waitress give the Asian guy the order. Looking around the diner, the redhead continued to smile to herself, loving the family like atmosphere the place was giving off. There were about twelve or so people eating and drinking, all of which seemed to be having a good time and enjoying their food. Hell, even the cop at table eleven who was alone seemed to be content. That's when Ellie did a double take. It was the handsome cop from before!

He was sipping tea and reading the paper which most likely meant he was off duty. She wondered if he'd appreciate her company and seeing as she had twenty or so minutes to kill decided there was no harm in chatting him up. Besides, if he hadn't noticed who she was when he pulled her over, chances were he hadn't a clue in the slightest who she really was. After looking around again briefly, Ellie left the counter and walked over to him, a slight smirk on her lips. She adjusted the tight fitted dress a bit just before she cleared her throat, making him look up from his paper, his eyes going a bit wide seeing her again.

"Hello Officer Walsh. Remember me?"

His answer made her giggle a bit and that was when she was positive he was already smitten with her. That didn't surprise her though. She knew a lot of men who would have killed to sleep with her. The sheriff hitting on her was a testimony to that.

"Well I can't say my face is easily forgettable. Mind if I sit with you?" When he answered she sat down across from him, careful not to brush his legs with hers under the table. He then questioned her being at the diner she smirked.

"To get some good southern food of course, same as you."

She watched as he drank some more of his tea. She leaned her head on her hand when he looked back up at her, brown eyes almost glowing. It appeared he was too interested in her being there to look at the paper again or bother with his half eaten steak.

"I'm glad I ran into you. I don't think I thanked you properly for giving me that free-be."

His next comment would have made her spit out her drink had she been drinking anything. His crude mouth shocked her to say the least. She had pinned him for a womanizer the moment she saw him gawking at her when he pulled her over but she really had no idea. He was lucky he was hot and she was a sucker for dirty talk. It was also probably a good thing nobody was remotely close to hear them.

"You know I could have you incriminated for sexual harassment. Especially since you're an officer of the law."

Her voice was playful and light but calculating and cool. The very thought of flirting with a cop made Ellie's blood boil from the adrenaline rush. It was like a game of cat and mouse and neither one of them was positive on which roll they were playing. When he told her he was off duty she smirked a bit more, pink lips curving upward into a delighted grin.

"Well isn't that something. I tell you what 'Sheriff', I have to bring the food I ordered back to my sister so she can eat dinner. If you're still here when I come back, I'll let you take me home with you so I can thank you properly for letting me rip that little ticket up."

The cops response back made Ellie bite her lip and after purposely stretching her leg out to touch his thigh she got up and headed back to the counter to see if her order was ready. She knew she was playing with fire but there was just something about the possibility of getting burned that got her high. And with a hot cop like Shane Walsh, she just might enjoy the burn.

**Shane's POV**

Shane looked up when he heard someone coming to talk to him making him raise a brow since at first he was wondering who it was, he swore that if it was one of Carol's girlfriend's he would scream, he appreciated the women liking him an all but hell, he didn't want to go back on duty because the neighbors were playing their video games to loud. Though when he turned he blinked seeing the redhead from before in a fitted dress and he swore that if he looked hard enough he would be able to see the thong she was wearing through the dress, instead he smirked and nodded.

"Sure I do, I don't forget my traffic stops that easily, especially not ones with bright green eyes."

He said before nodding when she asked if she could sit with him, he didn't mind, and his paper was forgotten now, he had wanted to talk to her earlier but since he was on duty it could be bad, now though he was off duty and he could indulge himself as much s he liked and as much as 'Jacqueline' would let him.

"So what are you doing in the diner kitten?"

He asked before smirking when she said that she was here for the same reason as him, to get good southern cooking, not that he could blame her, this was the best diner around and it had the best food. Though he now wasn't thinking to much about his food, so instead he looked over Ellie thinking that he would prefer licking something off of her over the food he had on his plate, though he was snapped out of the thoughts when she said that she was glad to of ran into him again so that she could properly thank him for giving her the 'free-be' making him smirk and dark eyes get even darker with promise and lust.

"You wanna thank me kitten, you can put that mouth of yours to better use on my cock."

Shane said in a blunt tone as he looked at her smirking when he saw the surprised look on her face, he was known for his mouth and he wasn't shy about it. Though the fact that there was know one around made it that much better, and when she said that she could get him for sexual harassment making him smirk even more as he sipped at his tea before shrugging.

"I'm off duty kitten."

He said with a smirk as he looked at her, brown eyes glowing. When she said that she had to leave to take dinner to her sister and that she would be back and if he was around he could take her home making him chuckle before giving a wink and let her go as he turned back to his dinner, he had every intention of making her come home with him and have her scream for him. He though went back do his dinner, but he was thinking about something other than dinner now.

By the time Shane was done with his own dinner and had finished his tea and paper, he saw Ellie coming back and he smirked standing and paying the bill.

"Thanks for the service Shane, I'll see ya next time."

Maggie said giving the officer a smile and a wave while Shane just tipped his hat before turning to the door and looked at Ellie seeing her looking at him with a expectant look in her eye, not that Shane was complaining, and instead he just put his hand on her lower back and led her towards his cruiser, opening the passenger side door before sliding into his own seat and began to drive towards the side of town he lived in.

The car ride was quite, beside the police scanner prattling off every few moments through the county though nothing needed Shane's attention so instead he let one hand slide from the wheel to Ellie's thigh and roamed up under her skirt and towards her womanhood giving her a smirk when he caught her look from the corner of his eye, but he kept his eyes on the road, pretending he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

When he felt her hand move to his inner thigh he flicked his eyes to her and smirked.

"Just you wait kitten, when we get to the house I'm going to wreck you."

He said lowly, and when he caught her curious gaze he just smirked.

"I am licensed to use hand cuff's doll, and I'm going to put them to good use tonight."

He said lowly giving her thigh another squeeze, his fingers stretching out to brush her covered womanhood before pulling his hand back to the wheel and focusing solely on the road again.

His house was a simple one story brick house with a privacy fence. He parked and got out before walking around to Ellie's side and opened the door for her and took her hand leading her into his house, though when the door was closed he had Ellie against the door and had her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands under her thighs.

"Alright kitten lets see how you repay me."

He said lowly, his voice dripping with lust and hunger as he licked from her neck to the shell of her ear nipping it lightly as he ground into her letting her know exactly what he had in mind for the night.

**Rick's POV**

Rick had made it to the station around seven. On his way there he had blasted the radio to some rock and country music while trying to clear his head. He knew Lori had every right to be angry with him but he couldn't seem to care. Sure, he cared about Carl but Lori? He was starting to think he was falling out of love with her and if the affair he was having wasn't an indication of that, he wasn't sure what was.

Sighing as he entered the station, bag of leftover Chinese food in hand, he headed up to the front desk. There he found her reading over one of the Guns and Bullets magazines and that told him already she was bored. He knew Dasha loved to read but she wasn't exactly the type to actually want to read about guns and things. Upon her asking that she thought he went home, he simply held the containers of Chinese up, not really wanting to discuss what had happened when he went home. That was the beauty of their relationship though. It had that don't ask, don't tell aspect to it which was why it worked out so well. That and the mind blowing sex. "I figured you could use a decent meal. We all know the stuff they got here is crap."

When she said he was a man after her own heart for bringing her food he smiled a bit. Well at least someone appreciated him. He placed the containers on the front desk and took a seat beside her. He then watched as she went in the back to go reheat the Chinese. She came back five minutes later with the hot food, two plastic forks and a couple of paper plates.

"You can have whatever you want. You know me, I'm not picky."

Dasha took the chicken and noodles which left him with the rice and pork. After dumping it out onto his plate, Rick began to eat, watching as Dasha ate as well. The two of them ate in silence for a bit before she started to speak. She talked about how quiet it was since everyone had left making him nod in understanding. He had worked the night shift many times before and knew how boring it was. As to why Chief Blake assigned her to night duty he would never understand. Usually it was the much lower officers who got stuck with that job. Perhaps Philip was onto Dasha and Ricks affair. Or not. After they finished their dinner, Dasha cleaned up the plates and empty containers and then came back and sat down next to Rick again. She asked him if he was there to make good on his promise or to just visit which made him raise a brow but smile at the same time.

"Well I actually came here to just visit you and help you pass the time, but if you want I can make good on my promise."

Her response made his eyes go a bit wide and then he composed himself, laughing it off.

"Yeah because I'm sure our commanding officer would love to find out we had sex on his desk tomorrow morning."

Rick listened to her talk, never once looking away from her pretty blue green eyes. She was a real catch he'd give her that.

"Well I guess you're right. I mean who says he's got to find out? Last time I checked there weren't any cameras hooked up on his office but I'm sure after tonight there will be."

Rick gave Dasha a smirk and reached out, tugging on the sleeve of her police jacket to follow him. He took the utility keys off the hook from under the desk, feeling like a risque bad ass. Really though, who could say that they had sex with a beautiful woman in their bosses office? After tonight, Rick knew he could check that off his bucket list. So when he reached Philips office, the door was locked but with the keys he held, Rick was able to unlock the door pretty quickly.

Once inside with his lover, Rick locked the door again and looked around, smiling at the neat desk that was made from black oak. There were no papers to be seen on it and other then the mac desktop computer and keyboard and a black name plate that read Chief of Police Philip Avery Blake, the desk was pretty much bare. So turning to Dasha, Rick couldn't help but smirk.

"You ready for that promise?"

Before she could even get an answer out, Rick was on her, his body firmly pressed against hers while she was pressed against the far wall. Their lips meshed together in a heated passion and their tongues danced. The sheriffs hands were all over her. First they were tangled in her long curly dark locks, then they were grabbing and feeling her breasts through her shirt and then they were stuck to her hips, keeping her pushed against the wall as his lips trailed down from her own to her jawline and neck where Rick went about sucking and biting at her soft creamy flesh. Her moans drove him crazy so he just kept going, wanting to please her like she had pleased him.

It didn't take long before he was leaving a few dark marks on her neck and had her panting. He too was starting to sweat a bit and decided now was the best time as any to start stripping. So he pulled away from sucking on her neck, smirking when he saw the look on her face. He ran his hands up her sides again and went to undoing her uniform. She seemed to get the hint and began undressing him as well. One by one and piece by piece their clothes came off, laying all over the floor in various positions. Rick smirked when they were both just down to their underwear and he was caressing and rubbing her tender breasts.

"You look so hot. Even hotter now standing practically nude in our bosses office."

They both shared a laugh before Rick suddenly surprised her, picking her up with no effort, throwing her over his shoulder, balancing her there as he walked across the room and set her down on Philips desk. He took a seat in the chiefs chair and gave Dasha a smirk as he pulled her forward, her ass barely on the desk. His rough hands slid up her smooth legs, relishing the feel. She seemed curious but he knew she was just playing. If she didn't know what he was about to do she was oblivious but Rick knew better. Dasha was smart, hence why she was at the rank she was at on the force at such a young age. Rick himself was young. He'd be twenty seven this spring. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now except pleasing the woman in front of him. So sliding his hands up further he hooked them on either side of her lacy panties and pulled them , feeling his cock twitch at the sight. Dasha had a beautiful body and Rick hated to admit it but she sure had a lot more going on then his wife. After he pulled the woman's panties down past her knees he slowly slid his right hand up in between her thighs, smiling when she spread them for him. He barely brushed his fingers over her and already he could feel how wet she was.

"Wow, you must be real excited for my promise."

Dasha was getting impatient though, he could tell by the way she spoke. So pulling her even closer, as close as he possibly could without her falling off the desk, he put her legs over his shoulders after finally removing her underwear fully. He then spread her wide and gripped her creamy thighs, leaning in a bit to blow on her wet womanhood teasingly. This time her words made him shiver and before she could speak any more, he ran his tongue over her sensitive nub then all the way down, loving the sweet tangyness on his tongue. Rick went about sucking on her clit, practically burying his face in her as he used his mouth to please her. He couldn't remember the last time he gave oral but by the sound of her moans and the way she gripped the desk, the sheriff could tell he was doing more then an adequate job. After teasing her a bit, he slid his tongue inside of her, reviving what sounded to be a yes breaking from her lips. Rick smirked a bit,.gripping her thighs harder as he swirled his tongue around and nipped at her lips. Before long he had her whining and moaning and her climax. The man rubbed her thighs slowly while he ate her out, cleaning her with his skilled tongue then he was pulling away, licking his lips.

"You're sweet."

He spoke in a lustful voice, feeling his dick throbbing with need. He wanted to bend her over his bosses desk and just go to town with her. Rick was going to rattle her and wreck her that much he knew. And while he was at it, he was going to defile that new asshole chief of his's desk as well.

**Dasha's POV**

Dasha looked at Rick when he said that he had come to keep her company but he could make good on his promise making her smirk.

"You can make it up to me by being here all night, you can fuck me on Blake's desk."

She said with a smirk before raising a brow when he said that he was sure their boss would love to know they had sex on his desk making her smirk and shrug.

"He doesn't have to know about it."

She aid leaning forward.

"I won't tell."

She said with a wink before laughing when he said that h was sure after tonight there would be cameras in the mans office and she would agree but she couldn't be bothered to care about it, and when Rick began to tug her towards the chiefs office she smiled, feeling a slow heat beginning to bubble in her blood at the thought of what was about to happen, her work boots clicking under her feet before they got to Phillip's office and unlocked it, stepping into the quite office and she grinned and walked in looking around at the neat spacey office making her want to simply defile and stain the office with her and Ricks sex.

When he asked if she was ready for her promise she raised a brow turning to speak before he was on her, body firmly against hers making her body shiver as her hands went around his neck tangling in the slightly curly hair, her mouth slotted against his, tongue rubbing against his before her body moved in a almost rutting manner against him, her hand sliding down his own uniform clad body, taking the shirt from his pants wanting it off and quickly. Though when she was slammed against the wall she moaned lowly into his mouth before feeling his mouth moving down her neck and she sighed softly, nails raking against his hair. She was panting when he began to start stripping her, but she wasn't complaining, she just stripped him as well, bluish green eyes blazing with a need that only he had ever seen in her since she got to this town.

At his compliment she just laughed before shrugging.

"It a gift, I look bad when breaking the rules."

She said before letting out a shocked squeak when she was picked up and thrown onto the office desk before Rick was in the chair and she raised a brow, deciding she very much liked the sight of Rick in the leather chair and eyeing her like he was starving and she was a four course meal. And when he began pulling the lace panties she wore down, she let him only spreading her legs when his hands went up, though at his comment of her being excited she raised a brow.

"Yes and loosing patience."

She quipped back, she didn't mind the foreplay but the added adrenaline of being in their bosses office, she couldn't help but be a little more needy tonight.

"If you just want to look i'll finish myself off without your help."

She said with a blunt tone.

When he blew on her womanhood she whimpered lightly before running her hands through his hair and tugged lightly.

"I will finish myself and not let you touch. Not let your cock near me for weeks."

She hissed softly arching up lightly at the phantom touch she needed before arching when he ran his tongue over her.

When he began to finally get down to business she whimpered, sighing softly, her nails in a white knuckle grip against the desk.

"Yes Rick."

She whispered, one hand in his hair and pulling lightly as her climax came crashing around her. She panted softly, her body covered in a light sweat before smirking when he said that she was sweet and she leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss that simply could e described as filthy before sliding off the desk and smirked.

"That was only one place. We have whole office to use."

The sex with Rick was always mind blowing and left Dasha weak in the knee's, though when they were finally done, Dasha couldn't feel her legs, she wound up leaning against Rick's shoulder, her face pressed against his neck, shivering at his touch before laughing when he mentioned not being as young as he was before.

"No, but you keep up."

With that Dasha pushed herself into standing and slid her clothes back on running her fingers through messy sex hair and sighed looking around the office and laughed shaking her head before walking back to the front desk, sitting down in the seat and sighed. When she heard him cuss she raised a brow before seeing he was looking at his phone, she could guess it was his wife but she didn't ask and instead nodded when he mentioned he needed to go.

"I see you, when I off shift I going home."

She said leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his lips before wiping off her lip gloss from his lips and adjusting his uniform for him before waving as she went to get herself coffee and settle in for the next hour or so until she was free to go home and hopefully sleep.


End file.
